


If we have each other.

by asheraeken



Series: Thiam Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheraeken/pseuds/asheraeken
Summary: Liam gets worried after overhearing a conversation between Theo, Scott and Lydia.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	If we have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this one from a telenovela i used to watch when i was little.

Liam watched everyone around him, taking note of all the changes that had occurred in the past few months. The new additions to the pack (Nolan and Alec), the way Scott seems lighter than he used to be, or how Malia has been smiling more lately, or how Lydia doesn’t seem to be as scared as before. And of course, how Stiles is more mature, but not so much though.

While the others were living their lives at their proper universities, he and the rest of the (name not created by them) puppy pack faced challenges and battles but nothing too frightening. Until now, which is why the olders came back to help.

Apparently, they had a plan but needed to discuss with everyone before acting on it. So, now they’re here, the whole pack, after months being apart. 

“AND THEN I SAVED HIM” Stiles screamed smiling his biggest smile and everyone watched as Derek roll his eyes beside him and Lydia shake her head but smile fondly.

“That’s not what happened” Derek simply said and got up going to the direction of the McCall’s kitchen.

“It was exactly what happened”

“We believe you, Stiles” Mason assured while patting his shoulder.

“Really?”

“No, dumbass” Liam felt Theo’s breath on his neck as the chimera said that giggling and resting his forehead on the beta’s shoulder. They were sitting together on the floor. Theo with his back on the wall and Liam with his back on the other’s chest.

“Why is he here?” Stiles asked sounding annoyed.

“Liam has bad taste in men” Malia shrugged and got a growl from Liam. That was another change that happened during the past few months, they finally stopped trying to deny what was obvious to anyone. 

“And because he’s part of the pack now” Scott scolded his best friend and girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, who knows at this point and the smile on Theo’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriend.

Half hour went by and the pack was still catching up on the different adventures they went through, no one even mentioning the new entity that’s been haunting Beacon Hills lately. All ten boxes of pizza were now empty and thrown around the living-room. 

“So, this is fun” Lydia started “But we do need to talk about the new threat”

“You said you have a plan?” Alec spoke for the first time that night. He was shy and very guarded; it’s been easier for him being just the puppy pack but everyone was probably intimidating for him.

“We do”

“Theo, can we talk to you outside?” Scott asked already getting up from his sit and Theo tensed behind Liam who got out of their embrace and looked at him softly as if to say ‘it’s okay’.

“Uhm, sure I guess” He got up and followed Scott and Lydia.

Everyone got extremely quiet and Liam went to sit next to Mason looking for safety in his best friend. Why did they want to talk to him alone? And why not with everybody? He tried not to use his super hearing, because it must have a reason as to why they went outside, but it was stronger than him and he started to hear Scott’s voice.

“And the only way we could find was for someone to face whatever it is in purgatory” His voice was cautious, too afraid to say anything bad.

“When you died… Well, when we killed you, it was where you went, right?” 

“I guess, but it was a personal thing” Tara. He told Liam after the first night they slept together and he had a nightmare about it. He still has them.

“We know, but we found a way to get someone there”

“And you want this someone to be me” WHAT??? No. Absolutely not. He’s not going back there.

“Yes, but only if you’re okay with it, anyone can go but we thought how you’ve already been there, maybe it’d be easier” Lydia’s voice was calm trying to pass a feeling of safety “You don’t need to do it”

Liam decided that he didn’t want to listen to Theo’s answer, so he tried to distract himself with Nolan’s story that he was telling the rest of the pack until the three of them come back. When they do, both Scott and Lydia sat on their old spot and Theo went to where they put their coats and keys. Liam followed him.

“Hey” He said quietly when noticed the other boy was trapped in his own mind. When he didn’t answer, the beta put his hand on Theo’s cheek making him jump “Sorry, baby, you were a little disconnected”

“Yeah, sorry” He gave his boyfriend a small sad smile “Hey, uhm, I’m going home”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I need to be alone a little bit if that’s okay”

“Of course, I’ll get a ride from Mase” He smiled softly and hugged the chimera “If you need anything, please call me” He whispered.

“Okay” Theo kissed the other boy’s temple and back away so he could grab his stuff “I love you”

“I love you too, drive safely” He got a nod and saw him leaving.

With a sigh, he went back to his spot beside Mason on the couch and rested his head on the cushion closing his eyes.

“Is he okay?” Lydia asked worried and Liam just gave her a nod, not really wanting to talk about it. “Okay, well, the plan is…”

Xx

Liam arrived at his house and went directly into Theo’s room and found him sitting in his writing desk’s chair trying to fix a wristwatch that had broken during one of the many battles they had to face. 

“You can’t do this” He whispered while wrapping his arms around the other’s torso and Theo dropped the object in his hands bringing them to caress Liam’s skin “And when I say this, I don’t mean fixing the wristwatch” The oldest laughed weakly.

“You heard my conversation with Scott and Lydia, didn’t you?”

“I did” He confessed and went around the chair to kneel in front of Theo so he could stay at the same eye level “But I also heard what Lydia said to you” He got a hold on his boyfriend’s hand “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, okay? And whatever you decide I’ll be at your side, we’re committed, right?” They both shared a smile and Liam saw the other nod “If you jump, I jump. If someone tries to hurt you, I hurt them”

“No one’s going to hurt me” Theo cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands and stared directly into his eyes “I have to do this but I won’t let her hurt me again” He gave Liam a small peck on the lips and smile sadly leaning their foreheads together.

“Do you promise me?” It was barely a whisper.

“I promise” He replied in the same tone “Now, let’s think about something else”

“No” Liam pulled his face away from the other just so he could look him in the eye “I can’t, Theo, I can’t think of anything else when you’re not okay, your head is not okay, your heart is not okay”

“I’ll be okay” He cut him by speaking a little bit louder and when he saw him calming down, he softened again “If you’re here with me, I’ll be okay” Liam sighed and got pulled into his boyfriend’s lap “Okay?” Theo asked and kissed his cheek feeling the other’s arms wrapping around him again.

“I’ll always be with you” It came as a whisper again making the chimera smile.

“Did I hear that correctly?”

“Uhm?”

“I’ll always be with you? Is that what you said?”

“Yeah, I’ll always be with you”

“Well” He tighten his hold “That’s a long time, huh? Do you think you can handle? 24 hours of every day being with me, saying ‘I love you’, sharing kisses” They gave each other a peck on the lips “Cuddling, you know, couple’s stuff?”

“I can handle it” Liam said giggling.

“Are you sure? It will be tough”

“I’ll always be with you, Theo” He repeated pretending to be impatient.

“It is a lifetime contract, baby wolf” 

“Well, where do I sign then?” The beta couldn’t smile more, he loved when Theo got that way, playful and loving. It was rare, but it happened sometimes, especially when it’s just the two of them and when he needed to cheer Liam, like right now.

“The first firm is right here” He pointed at his nose and Liam kissed it softly “The second one is here” pointing at the corner of his mouth which was kissed by the beta and lasted a little longer “And the last one I believe it’s right here” He smirked and indicated his mouth getting a quiet laugh from the younger one “I’m serious”

They kissed for a while, enjoying each other and the warm of their bodies pressed together.

“So” Liam started as he tried to break the kiss making Theo kiss his cheek and neck “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” He received a funny look from his boyfriend who took him by surprise holding him bridal style and got up from the chair dropping him on his bed and crawled to lay next to him.

“Right now, I just want to cuddle my boyfriend for a while if that’s okay with you”

“Oh, it’s more that okay with me” He laughed and curled up beside Theo, hugging his waist and laying his head on the chimera’s chest receiving a small kiss on his hair. As long as they have each other, they’d be fine.


End file.
